1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral has a copy function, a facsimile transmission function, and other functions. There are a large number of function settings for respective functions in the image forming apparatus. Therefore, a certain kind of image forming apparatus has a program function that stores a combination of setting values as a setting values set and collectively sets values for the function settings by using the setting values set. This allows a user to register a large number of setting values from the setting values set.
Meanwhile, another kind of image forming apparatus has a function that acquires a setting values set from a different image forming apparatus and registers the setting values set.
In a case of using the above-described program function, the image forming apparatus determines whether or not a process can be performed based on respective function settings from the acquired setting values set.
The image forming apparatus includes two or more hundred function settings. Therefore, as in the above-described program function, if it must be determined whether or not a process can be performed based on respective function settings, it may take a long time to transfer the setting values set between the image forming apparatuses.